Application of viscous fluid in the construction or repair industries, such as any type of sealant, epoxy, caulk, adhesive, floor glue or the like, to a roof, floor, ceiling, wall or other surface requires different types of tools depending upon the location, size, and configuration of the surface and the position, size and configuration of any flaws in the surface. Moreover, oftentimes, the surface can be difficult to reach either because of its configuration or because of the physical location of the surface. Further, the challenges in applying viscous fluids to surfaces not only include reaching or arriving at the location of the surface to be treated, but having the right applicator tools available at the location even though the type of applicator tools needed might not be known until the location is reached.